Only Five Nights
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: A college student of the age of 19 takes up a job. But he doesn't realize what awaits him at this new job. What can he expect to find at this new job? Will he find out the truth and save the new people he meets from their past?(Fixed the cover image to something more... suitable)
1. Chapter 1

**Uh... yeah. Well this happened I guess. Allow me to explain why I'm making this: I get inspiration for different stories by watching movies. And the movie that I recently watched(Night at the Museum 3) got me thinking about Five Nights at Freddy's. Though I swore to myself I would never write such a thing I decided on a pretty good storyline. Hopefully I don't screw this up, and if I do then this story will not continue.**

**It's just something I did out of stupidity. So don't expect much of it. This is also the first time I've gotten to legit writing something about, I always said I would but never got around to it.**

**But just to point a few things out: This story will not follow the 5 children theory. In fact I kinda want to avoid that because if not from my own mind, I screw up things. As well this story takes place during the 21st century. No butts about it.**

**As well I would like to know, which of these two animatronics would surprise you more if you found out they were female?: Foxy 1.0 or BonBon? It's just a question, nothing special about it.**

**This story is inspired by the story: A Lot Can Happen In Five Nights, by AlphaThe17Griffin. Great story by the way! All I'm really borrowing is the whole thing, where they take off the suits ... You'll all find out later trust me.**

**Anyways to be professional: I do not on Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does. And if any of you say otherwise I will send my fist straight into my pillow that I am sitting on whilst writing this.(AND ALL LOCATIONS IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIONAL AND ANY AND ALL RELATION TO REAL AREAS IS MERE COINCIDENCE). Also before you start reading, the Michael in this story has NOTHING to do with FNAF at ALL. That is my real name and I'm using it rather than my normal OC Silver.**

**This story is rated T for: Mild language, some descriptive themes, sexual references, and Toy Chica.**

* * *

><p>I sat there, not knowing whether to run for my life and call the police or... oh who am I kidding, nothing could stop me from doing so the second that THING turned her... his... IT's back.<p>

Though whatever it was telling me seemed to be important so I listened.

"So... you get it?" I stared blankly at the thing.

"Get what?" I asked back. It groaned in agony as if I had just stabbed it in the stomach with a knife and glared at me.

"You weren't paying any attention were you?"

"No I was not," I slipped past it and out the door screaming my head off while running for the door to the Pizza place.

And if the same thing happened to that then I wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon. But I ran anyways. Not caring where to or why. All I knew was, that thing back there was now chasing me and that was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that week<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked at the piece of paper my friend offered me.<p>

"You really believe me to be that hopeless?" I asked him looking up at him.

"Yup, and whether you like it or not both of us need to step it up. Tuition isn't cheap bro, and we can't ask your parents next month since they're on vacation," my friend said regrettably.

His name was Calob, and he was a tall 22 year old guy with jet black hair and brown eyes. My name is Michael, and I am a 19 year old guy of medium height, around six foot two, and I had dark grey hair and bright red eyes. Odd but it's how I was born.

"Why don't you get the job? I'm searching and have been applying for jobs while you are over here sitting around playing video games!" I said annoyed at his habits.

I stared back at the page of the newspaper he had handed me. Though I noticed something odd about it.

"Hey, check this out. Right there," I pointed to a column on the page and he read it aloud.

"_Help wanted. Grand reopening. Vintage pizzeria given new life-_" I stopped him at that."What about it?"

Next to the text was a black and white picture of three, weird looking, characters. I assumed that they were some types of robots. There was a rabbit, a bear, and... a chicken?

"Doesn't one of those video games you've played have something like this?" I asked, remembering a video game he recently played. And showed me. Though I never thought anything of it.

"Wait... oh yeah! Turns out some asshole decided to make a horror game based off that place. Now nobody dares to go near it and it eventually nearly shut the place down! But they got a new sponsor and people starting to forget about it. Kinda,"

"I kinda feel bad for the place, well hey look at this! Holy crap forty dollars an hour! That's insane!"

"Are you serious? I may fight you for this job, my girlfriend would love it if I got her something nice!" he said thinking off into his brain. Truth is, he had no girlfriend... but he did tend to refer to his Xbox as "His lady friend". Which sometimes got weird when he kissed it after playing a game. But I never questioned him, he had his own little... "Thing" and I obviously had mine... which I do not want to talk about.

"Dude, really? We can't be focused on girls if we want to get through college. Especially me since education is the only thing I've got going for me. You have a possible future as an athlete, I don't have anything," I said, admittedly disappointed in myself for not really having a back-up plan.

"Bro, this job pays forty bucks an hour for five days. Do the math," my eyes widened intensely.

"No way..." he nodded with a smirk on his face and looked at the details on the ad, then froze. I noticed his sudden show of fear."What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just my imagination. You can have the job I guess, I'm pretty sure I can find a job on my own," he said with a sigh, to which I jumped up and punched the air victoriously.

"Okay, so let's see when I can start. Ooh these guys are straight to the point, it says once I sign up I can start immediately if possible! That's oddly convenient for me. And can't complain about the hours, I finish all my classes at what... roughly four thirty? I can have all my homework done by five thirty, go to sleep and get a good seven hours of sleep before work!"

Calob chuckled nervously at my enthusiasm. The truth is I've never had a legitimate job before. I've always worked for friends or family or even teachers on part time and ever since I was ten years old I started a savings account and had over a million dollars ready for my education. One thing I had going for me was the fact I was flexible.

Business wise that is. My father told me I would never turn down a job nor complain about it, I was always capable of doing it no matter what! Which was really good.

"Whatever you say, but six hours isn't gonna benefit you at all," he said worrying.

I waved him off and convinced him I would be fine, though he never fully let go of his worry. Calob was always paranoid. I never really knew why.

* * *

><p>A few days later I left to apply for the job, in my Honda Accord LX Sedan. Weird choice of car but it wasn't exactly something to complain about. And it was kinda a gift, from my parents.<p>

On my way there I past through the downtown area of my home town. Colner, California. It was a rather large town compared to it's surrounding smaller ones. The land was owned by the city and had quite the growing space.

It didn't surprise me a now hated pizza place would seek refuge in such a place. It's so crowded downtown it's likely no one would even recognize the place. However when I reached the establishment I was shocked to find the area completely deserted!

The parking lot was empty, hell the street itself was like a wasteland of nothingness! I thought for a moment, remembering why I was taking this job. I got out of my car and approached the entrance of the building. But before I could enter the place I heard yelling from behind me.

"You're gonna die bitch!"

"Yeah have fun in hell!"

Two delinquents had decided to scream at me from across the street. I turned to both of them, cracked my knuckles and said,"You wanna come here and say that to my face?!" I yelled back, both the cowards stepped back a bit and ran.

My eyes widened, it was a threat but it wasn't meant to do... THAT! Normally they would walk up to me, swing first, and tumble to the ground. I knew a special type of self defense I call "Moeru yona ashe" which is Japanese for flaming foot. Basically I kick them in the gut and smash kick their faces into the floor and... well you get the jest.

I entered the building, only to be greeted by a weird, jack-in-the-box puppet that popped up next to the sign in counter. I assumed this to be some kind of Chuck E Cheese rip-off. But I didn't care.

I rang the front bell as the "Pop goes the Weasel" thing played from the music box. But what was weird was this, the music box was open and... empty. That's probably what scared me the most.

And beyond the light through the front glass doors all the lights in the establishment were off. But before my paranoia caught hold of me a woman in the back yelled something, but what followed was a slight crashing, as if something had fallen and she let out a clumsy "Oh dear" as if the most innocent thing in the world.

I walked to the back. Feeling as though when I entered the darkness, eyes were following my every move. I reached the back room, looked around and saw a woman with some kind of giant bear head stuck on her own. I approached her and said.

"Hold on, I'll help you out," I grabbed hold of the bear head and pulled it off flawlessly. The lady blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Sorry about that, you must be here for the job application. Right?" she asked and I nodded."Well then, I suppose an introduction is in order, my name is Alice Renalds. My father, the owner, is out at the moment and he left me to clean up. But as you can see, I'm having a bit of trouble," I blinked, dumbfounded.

"This seems nothing for forty dollars an hour. I expected something a bit more... I guess dangerous? I really don't know," she gasped and looked at me horrified.

"Y-y-you're h-h-he-here f-f-for the... night guard job?" I nodded and she fell over."So brave!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ma'am I don't believe in superstition. Especially one raised by a video game," I said sincerely.

"Oh. Well you don't have to be formal, just call me Alice. What's your name?" she asked me curiously, her terror vanishing from her expression.

"My name's Silver. I know it's a weird name, but it's one of the many things I don't like talking about," she nodded, obviously taking mental note of my situation. She then lead me to the front desk again, then she turned the lights on. There was nothing but a hallway with a few rooms.

"You can wait in my fathers office for him, he should be back soon. His office is the last door to the right and up the stairs, just head in that next door and voila! You're there," she said cheerfully.

But before I left for the office I froze, I noticed the "Pop goes the Weasel" had stopped and the Jack-in-the-box was closed and silent. I looked at it horrified. But then passed it off as just my dumb imagination.

I walked through the hallway, I peered into one of the empty rooms to find what seemed like a birthday setup. There was a few tables in the center of the room and a purple banner across the ceiling saying "Let's Party!" on it in green letters. One thing that was weird was the fact there was... what seemed like an open vent over in the corner past a "Caution, wet floor" sign. I shrugged it off and opened the door to the upstairs.

Walking up the stairs I heard something else that was terrifying, the sound of metal clanking across the floor as if it were running? I didn't care, I dashed up the stairs and into the office, shutting the door behind me. HARD.

I felt bad, what if it was just my paranoia getting to me and I broke their door? Oh man that would suck! Even more so if it came out of my none-existent paycheck.

I approached the desk of the owner and sat down in a seat in front of it. And waited.

It had almost been thirty minutes before I started to doze off in my seat. The sun slowly setting giving the blinds in the window an orange tint. Which just felt... so... perfect... I started to snore.

* * *

><p>Three figures stood outside the room, hugging the door as if to hear when our hero had fallen asleep. Then they quietly entered. The three figures were as listed; a blue and white bunnie with clown make up, a brown bear with a top hat and clown make up, and a yellow chicken... also wearing clown make up.<p>

"Ooh! He's cute!"

"SH! Quiet TC, we don't want to wake him up!" the bear said putting a hand over the chicken's mouth.

"I don't know I have to agree with TC on that one..."

"Bonbon shut up!"

Their whispers made Michael stir in his sleep, which in turn made them jump slightly. Then a man who appeared to be in his late thirties opened the door and walked in.

"If you two are going to do what I think then don't, please. Freddy get those two back downstairs, this poor lad is probably applying for a job here. And I don't want you three ruining it!" he said as the three nodded and left the room rapidly. Thus waking Silver up.

* * *

><p>I heard the metal sound again and shot up from my seat and bumped into the desk. But much to my embarrassment it was just a man, who I presumed to be the owner standing there.<p>

"Oh... sorry sir. You kinda scared me there,"

"No I'm sorry. I made you wait this long and it's my fault. My name is Jeffrey Renalds, current owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and a pleasure to meet you,"

"Likewise sir, I'm Michael Greywitcher. And I'll be applying for the job of night guard!" I said enthusiastically. Which shocked him slightly as he lost his composure for a moment.

But as soon as he regained it he smiled nervously at me.

"Are you sure? There are quite a few other jobs we have on hand, you may not even have to do them! Since business is so bad," I shook my head.

"See that's the thing, the Night Guard seems to be the only job with actual work here. And no offense to you sir but I prefer to work for my money, that and I want to prove this place isn't haunted or anything like that," he flinched when I said "Not haunted". He put a hand on my shoulder nervously.

"What would you exactly call... not haunted?"

"Well for one I'd like to prove to my friend that there's really nothing to be scared of. That and he thinks the mascots start going on killing sprees once the sun sets. That IS just a myth... right?" I asked the man, who nodded with relief.

"Young man I can assure you that this place is not haunted. So you wouldn't mind locking the place up after dark?" I shook my head and he looked at me happily."Awesome! You're just the guy I'd want to hire! But I can't assure you full pay yet, see I pay my workers by the day. And if you can prove yourself good enough at this job, tonight, I will pay you extra depending on the state the animatronics and the general building the next day,"

"If I may ask sir, why does a family pizzeria need a security guard? I mean, I know there're some real delinquents outside the building quite often, but they're terrified of this place," I said and he smiled nervously once again.

"I would tell you honestly, but for now let's just say there're things that need being kept IN rather than out," then it hit me. Well... three things actually.

One these guys are being robbed and can't actually afford higher security than a single night guard, two they have some kind of pizza recipe and are trying to keep people from taking advantage of it, third... I'm being a paranoid idiot and these "Animatronics" are trying to escape this place. But I doubt it'd be the ladder... right?

"And that's about it kid! Good luck! Oh and by the way, follow me," he lead me out of the room, and down the stairs. To the back of the pizzeria. And into what appeared to be an office. There was a large metalic door hanging over the entrance to the main hallway. There were also two large vents on either side, a seat in the center with what appeared to be... an iPad?!

The metal doors had a control panel. He went over the basics on how to open, close, and use the odd enough door lights. He said it had something to do with the blind spots in the camera. He also gave me a few things, a flashlight, a tazer, batteries for the flashlight and... something else I really don't feel like mentioning right now.

"Uh... s-s-sir?"

"Yes what is it?"

"What the hell's this for exactly?" I held it up to him and he pointed to his daughter, then which I immediately dropped it in the nearest trash bin.

"Not a very good idea lad," I was trying so hard not to scream in his face when his daughter approached.

"Well that's everything papa. Should I stay with the new night guard? Maybe show him a few things in the pizzeria?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right lad?" he was now glaring directly in my direction, my heart stopped for a second before I nodded.

"No I wouldn't mind at all!" she clapped giddily and walked her way to the office. Her father handed me yet another thing I don't want to mention and glared at me."You're crazy,"

"Just pocket it. You'll thank me later, trust me lad,"

"What's with the whole "lad" thing? Are you Irish?" he shook his head and cleared his throat and walked out of the building, all in one smooth motion.

I walked back into my office to meet his daughter, who wasn't there. But on the desk rested the tablet and a note next to it. The note read "Check camera 05" so I picked up the tablet and did as told. Flipped over to said camera to see Alice looking at me with the happiest grin on her face. Where she went next I found odd though.

She went closer to the camera and even past it. Then I remembered what the man told me about the blind spots and why the lights were there. So I flickered on the light and lo and behold there she was once again.

"So, having fun yet?" I shrugged sitting down putting the tablet back down on the desk."Oh come on, there has to be something you've noticed about this place so far. Was it the metal footsteps? The feeling of being watched? The puppet out of it's box?"

"I'll give you a hint, you're not wrong," she leaned against the wall next to my desk happily as I flipped through the cams. I checked them all through number. But when I reached cam 09 I had to stop for a second. To look at the two characters on the stage to see if anything... wait, CRAP!

"What's wrong?"

"One of the robots is missing! You wait here, Alice there might be somebody in the building!" I got my tazer and flashlight and ran out of the room towards the stage.

I sprinted down the hallway trying to find the missing animatronic. But then I remembered something. I wasn't paying attention as to which one was missing! So I unhooked the walky Talky off my work shirt and hoped Alice would respond.

"Alice? Yeah sorry, could you check the cameras to see which animatronic's missing?"

_"Sure thing!_" I heard a reply back."_It's Bonnie the Bunny, good luck finding her!"_

"Wait 'her'? Alice? Damn it, stupid thing runs out of batteries just when I need it the most!" Just so you knew, I usually carry two around with me to whatever work I do, and in this case it's not working.

After all the years it's been smashed, chipped, broken, modified, fixed, reverse modified, deconstructed, and destroyed it died from loss of battery?! My luck.

"Hiya!" a cutely pitched female voice rang behind me. I darted forwards running as fast as I could from whatever was behind me. Even though it sounded endearingly... hot?

I didn't care, I'd choose life over sleeping with a girl any day... Er... Night... Which ever comes... GAH... Came first. One thing's for sure though, it was catching up to me, FAST.

I jumped into one of the party rooms and closed the door behind me. I stabbed the buttons on my radio to start working when I heard the door knob creak. I ran quickly and hid under a table as the girl walked in...Wait ...GIRL?!

"Hello? Mister Guard?~" she rang her voice a bit and walked around the room a bit."Gotcha!" she said lifting up the table clothe which I hid behind."Now why are you hiding down there? You have some kind of sick fantasy?" she asked... Rather rudely.

I shook my head and backed away. What's odd about her though... Her head. Or more accurately, what's on her head. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, hello! My eyes are down here mister!" she redirected me to her face. Which had nothing particular by it, light skin. But what caught my attention was actually two things, number one being the fact she had blue hair, which I found odd but not too disturbing. Unlike the next piece, which was nearly impossible not to just ...Stare at.

She had freaking bunny ears! I couldn't believe it! It was weird because, once I even glanced at them I couldn't help but stare. However my mind was telling me to run. And run fast.

And so I sat there, not knowing whether to run for my life and call the police or... oh who am I kidding, nothing could stop me from doing so the second that THING turned her... his... IT's back.

Though whatever it was telling me seemed to be important so I listened.

"So... you get it?" it... she... whatever it was I stared blankly at the thing.

"Get what?" I asked back. It groaned in agony, as if I was the most annoying person in the world.

"You weren't paying any attention were you?"

"No I was not," I slipped passed it and out the door screaming my head off while running for the door to the Pizza place.

But I ran anyways. Not caring where to or why. All I knew was, that thing back there was now chasing me and that was not good. However I also remembered about my office, and how it had steel doors ...Wait ...Steel doors!

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me back to my office. Dive bombed in head first and smashed the button that closed the door with my foot. Alice stared at me like I was some kind of idiot then said.

"What's got you spooked?"

"There's something outside the door- OH MY GOD IT'S IN THE VENTS!" I screamed as I heard a thumping coming from the right of me. I sprang behind Alice, who faced it head on. But as she peered into the vent she turned to leave the room.

"You're on your own," she said shutting the steel door and crawling out the left vent. Then somehow sealed it off.

Then I turned to the vent to see the girl, laying there with an annoyed expression on her face. She then pushed herself up and onto her feet and walked towards me.

"Listen, buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you! Whatever that gaming freak said about this place is a dead lie!"

"Well that's reassuring, considering you're not wearing the suit," I gestured to her nervously."But ... why are you here? And what are you?!" I asked her, then she answered in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Bonnie Bunny, you can call me Bonbon. And I'm here to answer any questions you may have about the pizzeria!" just as she finished her sentence a phone rang."Crap," she gritted her teeth angrily at the ringing.

Eventually I got to picking up the dang thing, but when I did and didn't get an answer I heard a voice.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I'm here to talk you through some things you can expect to see during your first week here. And to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Now I want you to forget anything you may have heard, about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat, negative impression of the company. Uh... That old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all safety._

_They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day! But most importantly, their all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hell, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without it's... Kinks. You're actually the first guy to work at that location... So I really don't have anything else to say to you other than utilize your flashlight, door and the mask behind the desk. Oh and keep an eye out for the animatronics... they kind of tend to, you know, act a little dangerous at times. But you'll be fine! I'll talk to you again tomorrow...And good luck!"_

_"_My luck_, _huh?" I said warily backing away.

"I swear to you that guy's insane. None of that's true!" she said defensively. It was quite obvious that guy hadn't worked the position, either that or it was just some idiot wanting prank the idiot who got the job... oh wait.

"Whatever. Well I'm not getting out of this so may as well ask a few questions while I'm still curious. What's with... the not being an animatronic?" I asked her, in all honesty I WAS curious about that, at least.

However instead of answering me she stared at me like I was some kind of idiot. Which... I have to admit to be true in this situation. But that's beside the point. Before I had the chance to ask again she answered me.

"You'll have to find that out on your own. Any other questions?"

"That was the only question I had..." I trailed off, slightly disappointed at the answer.

"Really? You don't have questions about me, specifically?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice. Then I realized something.

"Yes actually. Are you a guy or a girl? And if you're a a girl, what's your REAL reason for being here?"

"It" once again didn't answer. But if I could stir it up that much with a question like that, I may have a shot at getting out of here.

"What do you think?!" she yelled.

"I don't know, that is why I asked you!"

She was throwing an absolute fit! She glared at me and hit me on the shoulder.

"I'm a girl! And what do you mean by "real reason"?" she asked still glaring at me.

"Well, I'm not exactly alone in here. The owners daughter, Alice, is also here with me. I asked her for help when you were chasing me but she looked at the camera and back at me and then all she said was "you're on your own" and left me here! So I'll ask again, why are you REALLY here?" I asked, getting rather annoyed at her constantly dodging the subject, and not answering the questions she claimed to be here to answer."That and the fact you've only answered one of three questions I've asked."

She stopped glaring at me and sat down on the desk. She looked away down the empty hall for a second then looked back at me with a smile.

"I was actually hoping to get to know you a little... you know how we haven't had many customers in a while? It's all because of that backstabbing loser!" she slammed her fist down on the desk glaring into nothingness as if the figure she supposedly despised so much was standing where she was staring.

"Alright then, I have more questions. First off, from the beginning please," I said waving my hand to her. I made myself as comfortable as I possibly could, this was going to take a while.

"That's not a-" I gave her a sincere look and she continued."Fine then. I'll explain everything as best I can,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's narrative<strong>

* * *

><p>This all started back in 1980, when the first pizzeria opened. Back then there was just three of them. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The other Bonnie was my older brother.<p>

Back then everything was different, children used to travel there from everywhere for birthdays, play dates, and just simply to enjoy it. Even the adults found amusement whenever Freddy would pull a random joke. Then came the new animatronic, Foxy.

He was just supposed to be an extra attraction, but things changed, and so did the children that visited. Eventually Foxy became the main attraction for children, and the others were left to nothing. This all happened in the time span of 7 years mind you. That last year... it changed everything.

During 1987, Foxy went haywire. Nobody knew what was going on. He literally destroyed the pizzeria. That's when my older brother and Freddy stepped up to him to stop him.

Things got out of hand too quickly, and my brother was bitten on the head by Foxy, had his entire facial region ripped off. That's where the 'frontal lobe' thing came from, however back then before they were fully organic, like me, they were too reliant on the suites to leave them. So you can guess how things went after that.

Foxy was eventually stopped though. And after that the owner didn't want to take anymore chances with them. So he hired the first night security guard, Scott Cawthon, in the year 1990 when the restaurant re-opened. A young man who had originally planned a career to design video games. But with the failures of his first few games he quit for some time.

But unlike you, he knew what he was dealing with. Ten years later, he STILL worked for the owner. As not only the night guard but now the day guard, making sure Foxy didn't malfunction and hurt the children. And obviously we kept the fact he got crazy from the public audience.

He worked for the same company for 20 years. Everyone there practically trusted them with their lives. Especially Foxy.

Yet despite that fact, on the 21st year he decided to stop working for the owner. He once again pursued his goals of designing video games. And by this time my brother had been repaired, me and the others you will eventually meet were made, and everyone was happy.

But... two years ago was possibly the worst time possible. Business was booming, however we'd changed locations and were doing nicely. The night guard, who had worked with us and gotten to know us for 20 years, made the game called Five Nights At Freddy's. A survival horror game that pits you against three "killer" animatronics...

After the release of that damned game we were astonished at what our customers were acting like. They were terrified.

Like a news report revealing all the details, the game he had made, the entire thing matched the first establishment. It had every detail even down to the newspaper ad the owner used to get his attention down to a T. The events of '87 were even hinted at.

Which sent Foxy into... disrepair. They were forced to shut him down and replace him with my personal friend, Vixen. But everyone called her 'The Mangle'. Mainly because of the things the adults did to her before they all left for the last time. They tore her apart without any concern... now she can't even go back into her suite.

And now we reach present day, you're here, and everything's gone to shit. The reason I wanted to meet you... is because I hoped, no I WANTED you not to be like Scott. Though I may not share the same feelings as the others on this, there is at least 10 of us here after all, but I am actually looking forward to having you here.

* * *

><p><strong>End narrative<strong>

* * *

><p>I was purely speechless. My fear of her was all but gone. But, I still had questions. Or at least one more question, anyway.<p>

"If you don't mind-"

"Yes?"

"I have hopefully one more question. What do you mean when you said 'Organic'? You seemed to be hinting at something there," I asked her, however she just chuckled and leaned towards me.

"That, someone else will answer for you. I'm a bit worn after explaining that," she answered happily. I understood and nodded."Hey you wanna see someone else? You've only got two hours left!"

Holy crap, that exposition back story took a whole four hours! I nodded and she stood up, stretching her legs.

"Alrighty then, follow me if you will!"

I followed her down the hall, I presumed we were going to one of the party rooms, since she wasn't heading for the stage.

"Hey, I thought there weren't any of you in this room?"

"Hah! Didn't think we moved around?" she asked, hitting me lightly on the shoulder. I shrugged and she entered the room."TC(abbreviation to "Toy Chica")! I brought 'him' with me!"

I heard a little shuffling in the back of the room. Within a few seconds I was met with a girl, roughly my age, with blonde hair. Actually, while I'm at it. I don't think I ever said what Bonbon looked like.

Well she had long light blue hair down to her mid back, green eyes with purple eye shadow, she also had a white and light blue stripped sweater a navy blue short skirt.

'TC' was wearing a... pink bikini... either that or it was her underwear. It was too dark to tell the difference.

"Why hello there! You must be the new guard," she said seductively. I hid behind Bonbon.

"I wanna leave now, please, I need to leave this place, while I still have my innocence," Bonbon fell over laughing.

"Awwww! Why? Who needs innocence when you can have me?" she approached me slowly.

"I'll take innocence please," I stepped back for every step she took. Until eventually I was caught in a corner."Crap."

"Oh don't be like that, big boy~," she said, ringing her voice. Which sent unwanted chills down my spine. And the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge."Looks like the hairs on your neck aren't the only things, getting a rise. Would you mind taking your clothes off?"

"Yes, I would now get away from me!" I shouted at her.

However she wrapped her arms around me. Pushing her... oddly well developed body against my back. Sending even more chills down my spine and to the one thing even my brain couldn't control, either that or my brain was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Bonbon shot up from her laughing post and pulled the girl off me.

"I think that's enough TC. Leave the poor guy alone," she said annoyed.

I literally had tears in my eyes! HOW DO YOU "THINK" I'VE HAD ENOUGH?!

"Well he may have had enough, but I sure haven't. Besides, what do you care?" TC asked her "Friend"... well I assumed.

"B-b-because... uh... I'll get back to you on that!" Bonbon sprinted passed her, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and proceeded like a bullet out of the room towards the security office. I however fell unconscious from the speed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... what the f- OH MY GOD!" I woke up in my office, but in case you couldn't already tell. Something was different.<p>

For one I was tied down to the chair the guard sits in. Second TC was right there on top of me, literally she was sitting on my lap. Oddly caressing my face... dear god this is creepy.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

My eyes quickly darted to my lower region, mainly because I was feeling a breeze where the sun should not shine, and I was scared. Thankfully, though I doubt I'd even say that, I was just stripped down to my boxers.

"I figured you'd want to be awake, so I waited!"

"W-w-what about Bonbon? Where'd she go?" I asked nervously, trying my hardest to stall this crazy bitch as long as I could.

"Oh her? She went to do something, so I waited for her to leave. In fact I just got in here!"

"And one thing you forgot, TC, was to close the door. Mister Greywitcher, I sincerely apologize for my friends behavior. It's been a while since she's seen a human being and the only thing she's ever learned about humans for the longest time is the owners... descriptive... details about human recreation," a man with brown hair and light blue eyes said sadly.

He was wearing a light brown tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"Uh... not a problem, I guess," I said wriggling out of the badly tied knot that kept my hands from moving. Bonbon appeared behind the man who had just saved my virginity... don't judge me.

"Michael, this is Fredrick. He's kinda the big boss of those of us outside the repair closet,"

Then I paused for a second. Hold up... I never told them my name!

"I never told any of you my name. And Alice left the building well before she could tell you my name! And so did the owner! How do you guys know my name?"

"Well... remember when you fell asleep when applying? That's when we walked into the room to see. That and we were waiting outside the door while you were introducing yourself to the owner," Bonbon said shyly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess..."

"I also tried then, but if I did I wouldn't get an entire week to try it!" TC said smirking evilly. I pulled out my tazer.

"I'm not afraid to use it,"

She just laughed and left the room. I closed the front door and let out a relieved sigh.

"Mister Greywitcher, I expect Bonbon did a good job at explaining most of what's going on to you?" Fredrick asked me with sincerity.

"Yeah. But I still have a lot of questions,"

"Yes I know you do. But we cannot answer some of them, you will have to wait till tomorrow night. That's when our older siblings are getting shipped in. And when Vixen arrives,"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, should I be afraid of Vixen?" Fredrick shook his head.

"No, she's quite friendly. In the good way I assure you. You won't have anymore than TC and Bonbon to worry about," he said chuckling, whilst patting me on the back.

"Hey!" Bonbon interjected angrily.

"You do enjoy his company don't you? But now that I think about it, it's still too early to trust you I suppose. Good luck in the future, if you're curious as to where to find me? I'll be in the Game Area," Fredrick said taking his leave.

Bonbon stood there, blushing.

"I'm sure he was just joking-"

"How can they be so trusting? We don't know what'll happen tomorrow, you might not ever come back here at all! Who knows? You could still be worse than that worthless Scott," Bonbon said with anger and sadness, leaving the room.

I checked the clock to see my shift was just about up. So I stood up from my seat, and went to pick up my pants. And as I put them back on I thought to myself angrily.

I'd never seen someone or thing broken so badly. Whatever this guy did to them, I will need to do something about it in order to gain their trust. That is, if that's what I really wanted.

Granted I do NOT know what's on my agenda besides education the next 20 years. But I knew one thing, and one thing only at this point; and that's that I was going to make Scott Cawthon pay dearly for what he did to that innocent soul.

* * *

><p><strong>With his first night at the pizzeria done with, Michael has learned a lot about his new job. And about the man who previously occupied it. Now he leaves to take down the man behind it all. And hopes that he will one day(night) gain the trust of his new friend.<strong>

**Questions to be answered: Exactly what is going on here? Who are these "Older siblings"? Just exactly WHAT are they? What was up with Bonbon acting up when TC sexually harassed Michael? Will I ever stop asking you questions? Yes? Thank god!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! And just so you know this is the second longest thing I've written ever! Don't forget to leave a review on the first chapter if you have anything to say, and follow the story to know when new chapters get posted! **

**I'm gonna go now... bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well hey there! Welcome back! I didn't expect this story to get any followers considering there are THOUSANDS of fanfiction stories of the FNAF universe... so hey thanks a bunch! **

**That aside, there are some details I may have left out from the first chapter.****And things kinda got rushed into. So, here's what's happened so far:**

Michael discovers many hidden details about his new job. He meets the new "Toys" and befriends them to his best efforts. After learning special information about what had happened early in 1987. Thus his shift ended peacefully. Now, well aware of the risks of doing it, he decides to research and find the man behind the destruction of the pizzeria.

** And that's it, for the details anyway. I didn't necessarily say anything about scheduling did I? Oh well, I think twice a month should do fine from here on out, and if not then I may be able to update once a month, on occasion of course! After all I still have a life to live myself, and I certainly can't live it behind a computer(Well... you can if you prefer, but I WON'T).**

**Also, when I first thought of all the characters as humans I thought of the anime art for different types of anime. Which explains why my madness has it's method.**

**Something important: **

**Girl 'animatronics': Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Old Chica(FNAF 2), Mangle(A.K.A Vixen), and(MYSTERY CHARACTER FOR LATER PLOT TWIST).**

**Boy 'animatronics': Old Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Old Freddy, Foxy, Puppet.**

**Humans: Michael Greywitcher, Jeffrey Renalds, Alice Renalds, Calob Qualand.**

**Fun chapter fact: TC's suit(Toy Chica) has a beak that tends to fall off from time to time. Bonbon and the others try to help her find it but never seemed to find it until the end of the day in Kid's Cove.**

**To not make you bored, here's chapter two:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Silver's Point of View**

* * *

><p>After a few hours after my shift ended I went home. Hoping to get a few hours of sleep at least before heading out.<p>

The next day went by smoothly, I woke up and went through my usual routine. Today I was dressed in my favorite clothing, a white sleeveless hoodie with a black T shirt under it. And baggy grey jeans. Oh yeah, and did I ever mention that I wore glasses? Guess not.

Though throughout the day, last nights memories of the anger on Bonbon's face still haunted me as I went through the day. It felt terrible not being able to do anything right then. But I had to wait until I had information on Scott before anything could progress.

Then, when I got home I hopped onto my computer and searched the internet for the pizzeria, sure enough I got a ton of results. However none of the results featured the actual pizzeria, only the game "Five Nights at Freddy's".

And to my surprise the game had a somewhat, odd community, though 'odd' would be an understatement. I searched around a bit more and found out that searching "news reports of 1987" actually gave me some, but not many, legitimate results that accurately represented what Bonbon had told me. Though half of them were obviously fake, I found out some... rather interesting things.

One of them being the fact a child had died while attending a birthday party during the spring of 1987 at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Children's Pizzeria. But the reason for the child's death was not... of my interest.. The kid had apparently ran off during a show done by the animatronics. The poor kid was found, hanged in one of the men's bathroom stalls.

There was even a picture, which surprised me the most. The picture was of the pizzeria with the "Older siblings", Bonbon had told me about, standing in front of the building alongside the owner and his two sons, one older and one younger. One I recognized to be my boss, Jeffrey, the other I did not. And there was nothing else on it about

Reading more into the article, the animatronic Foxy was blamed as the guilty one. And upon further inspection the "berserk" state of the robot had resulted in the others getting damaged beyond repair and the... death of the janitor, Jamen(ham-en) Chordzy(cord-zee). He was killed the same way the child was murdered. Only... the front half of his head was missing.

This all happened three years after the kid's death. And things just kept going downhill. With the reported disappearances of three children, Foxy staying activated which worried the entirety of the company, and worst of all; a new attraction.

I decided to keep going, Bonbon had never told me about another new attraction. I was curious as to what it was... Oh, it was the puppet. Never mind then. I did NOT like that puppet, it was just too creepy for my taste.

"Heya Michael! What'ya up to?" my roommate, Calob Qualand asked me. I quickly closed up my laptop, so he wouldn't see it's contents, and replied.

"Nothing much, anything from your side of life?" I replied with a question, hoping he wouldn't ask about what I happened to be searching for.

He shook his head and stared at me suspiciously. I smiled at him nervously, though this caused his gaze to become more sincere than before.

"Hm... you seem a little on edge, did something happen?" he asked, looking slightly worried yet interested at the same time. He used air quotation marks to try to suggest something.

"No, nothing happened. But you didn't answer my question." I said to him, looking away.

"Denial is key isn't it? Who's the unlucky girl?" he asked, mocking me lightheartedly.

"No girl, I promise you that much." I huffed back at him, punching him on the shoulder softly.

"No seriously, what's her name?" he asked in a tone of seriousness.

"I have two things to tell you honestly. One I wouldn't tell you her name even if this "Girl" existed. Second, I already told you before, I don't need a girlfriend right now. Hell I barely have time to live with my new job." I said sighing.

Though true I can't say that things weren't going smoothly. I am the top student in all my classes this semester, I have a surprisingly well paying job, and... oh right, no girlfriend.

"It's just a night job, you can sleep through it!"

"Hidden office cameras would catch me and I'd end up getting fired, and I doubt sleep is an option. I DO have to stay well alert you know." I said. That first part was the best excuse I had come up with, whilst the ladder was actually true.

He gave me an odd look for a second.

"Why? Something weird happening over there? Be careful dude, those robots are crazy as f-"

"Let me stop you there, good sir. Those robots are actually really entertaining when the time presents itself." stopping him from his unwanted foul language, I informed him about my job.

He went absolutely wide eyed. Seemingly terrified of my statement.

"H-h-have y-you t-t-talked t-to t-th-them?" he stuttered all over the place, but then again I probably would too. That is, if I was an idiot who played video games that often.

"Define "talk". Are you accusing me of talking to lifeless robots in animal suits?" I said glaring at him. Though of course I didn't mean any of what I said, that would be rude of me. I was only trying to avert him asking about it anymore than he already had.

"Well, for one talking to them would mean they haven't murdered you yet. And then it would be talking to them while they aren't wearing the suits. But it's not like there's anything weird going on, right?"

"Right. Enough of your fantasies, I've got studying to do-"

"Before that, explain to me how you can skip classes."

"I contacted the teachers telling them I wouldn't be attending today, the said they'd allow it as long I turn in all the double the work, which is actually easily manageable." I said to him, explaining my reasoning and how I'm able to not go. He just blinked twice and mumbled something under his breath, then left to the other end of the room to get his homework done.

I sat back in my black leather recliner, wondering how I was going to find this guy. Cause apparently he lives in somewhere in Texas now. It's actually understandable they'd move the newest location to some place that would likely never hear of the events that transpired. But... seeing as they haven't had any customers in a while, those efforts appear to be in vain.

"Hey, Michael?" Calob asked me, though me being in such deep thought, I didn't hear him right."HEY!" he said a bit louder.

"Yeah? What's up with you?" I asked him back, wondering what got him this curious.

"You want me to bring you dinner? I mean you don't get to do much anymore, even if you don't go to classes on some days," he said, slightly worried.

"No thanks. Oh and just so you know, I'll still be doing the work. Some of it I might have to do at work though. So, you're going to record each and every class that I miss on video so I won't miss out on anything," I said pointing an assertive finger towards him.

"Well now you're just putting more on my shoulders," he said, though he was obviously joking.

"Oh don't be a baby, you can handle recording things,"

After a little laugh with Calob, I continued my research. And I came up with a few ways to approach this. For one, if the guy lives in Texas then I'm just gonna have to go to Texas. But that'll be more than one day of school missed and I could get fired from my job, which would contradict all of my efforts.

On the other hand I could find a way to message his REAL email or get his phone number. I'm pretty sure my boss would have such a thing in the employee archive. But that would take some sneaking around, and that could have a RISK of getting me fired. Cause I won't know how he'd react if I suddenly started looking into the past of this place.

Then there was the third, and likely the most risky option. I wait for some kind of game event, and meet him there. But what I had in mind could probably get me arrested, and that wouldn't be good for school or my job... man, what the heck am I gonna do?!

When I had finished with my research on the man who ruined my workplace had finished, I had not noticed it was getting rather late. It was after all the middle of Fall and at the now I couldn't tell 5 PM from 12 AM. But when I checked the clock, it read 9 PM.

Rather late compared to when I normally went to sleep, prior to my job, of course. But now I have to be there before 12. I looked around, Calob had left as he normally would at this time. He had things he needed to tend to, and I'm happy that he wouldn't bother me with his problems, just as I would never drag him into something like this. After all we were only collage roommates.

What's more, is that people say your collage roommates will be some of the best friends you'll ever have. Thing is, I find them to only be the most respectable, but anything beyond that I think is unnecessary titling. Especially when literally every other dorm room they hammer themselves every night. Both sexually and in alcoholic terms.

But to be BRUTALLY honest, I shouldn't have turned down him bringing me dinner. No matter how weird it would make me look. I don't care about how people view my sexual orientation. It's not like I wouldn't mind the same gender, however my life goals and family rules point towards me being more straight than anything.

I decided to go back into searching about this Scott Cawthon. So I typed in his name in my search engine, google, and hoped for the best. It wasn't something easy to look into, considering how popular the game apparently was. But I eventually found an image of him, he looked... not like I expected, in fact he looked to be about my age.

But that WAS just one image, plus he couldn't be my age. It said he's a father of two children, and if he was my age... freaky. However he seemed to be enjoying himself, he was standing in front of a poster for what looked like an animated movie poster. "Pilgrim's Progress" odd name for a movie, especially with all the controversial things about different religions going around lately.

I looked onward and found no legitimate evidence or pictures of his current identity. However I have a few friends into computer programming and such, I could ask them to do a little bit of their hacking. Maybe an "accidentally leak" of some real images about the recently teased third installment of the game.

I turned off my computer and stood up from my seat. I grabbed my wallet from my desk next to my bed and then my car keys and left the dorm room.

* * *

><p>On my way to the pizzeria, I got hungry. Despite the fact I worked at a pizzeria, I thought I'd eat someplace else. For more reasons than one.<p>

I pulled into a shopping plaza nearby. Looking around I saw a few good places to eat, however my current budget limited my choices. So I decided on Mcdonalds, people say it's unhealthy and their ingredients aren't real. But if one would really think about it, it seems more of a hoax than anything. And comparing it to my workplace, I can understand it if it would be insulting to the CEO. I ordered myself a Big Mac and ate it on my way to work.

By the time I had arrived, I had already finished my meal and entered the building. Going over to the front desk to find Alice waiting there.

"Welcome back," she said, greeting me with a smile."Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." I said, replying to her.

"Why'd you come back? Did something happen?" her curiosity was almost endearing. She seemed worried.

"No, nothing happened, why does everyone ask me that? Besides, I really need the money and I'm not exactly defying death by coming here, right?" I asked with a smile. She nodded in reply and we both walked to my office.

When we arrived to the empty room I saw a note on my desk.

"There's a note from my father on the desk, it should help you with any further problems. Oh and there's another one of those recordings, there's actually one for each night in, just in case you were wondering." Alice said, pointing to the telephone on the desk next to the note.

She then proceeded to leave the room. Leaving me to my thoughts. I went over to the locker where my things were. I grabbed my tazer and flashlight. Sat down in my seat and checked the cameras. I then flipped it over to camera 7 and found Bonbon and TC sitting around, playing what appeared to be a card game. Fredrick was also there, but he was reading a book. Funny thing was, TC was wearing PROPER clothes this time around. Specifically a white blouse that resembled her suits bib, and jean short-shorts.

I sat back in my seat. Enjoying the peace and quiet while I could. After all, they had no idea I was here yet.

My eyes stuck to the camera, I still don't seem to understand why they have animal parts about them, Bonbon has her ears, TC has a few blonde-like feathers in her hair, and Fredrick had his two round bear ears. However it'd probably be a while before I got the details. Another reason for me watching the cameras, was TC herself. I didn't want what happened yesterday night to happen again tonight.

Just then, the creaking sound of an opening door sounded through the building. It sent chills down my spine, and when I checked the cameras, both TC and Bonbon were gone. I continued to look through the cameras for them.

I don't remember seeing them all, but when I reached a certain camera I stopped. There had appeared to be a camera with no video at all, despite it saying that the camera was active. I was genuinely dumbfounded! Just then ringing of the recorded phone message rang, signaling my shift had officially started.

_Ah, hello? Hello? See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem, you're a natural! Uh by now you may or may not have noticed the fact that there's no light in the supply closet in the back. There should be a button on the screen of the camera pad, just press that a viola! You can see, you can also do that with virtually all the rooms in the pizzeria, except... Kid's Cove... On second thought, never mind. _

_Also, today the older models are arriving in from the old location. Shouldn't be anymore different than the newer ones. Uh, oh yeah I forgot to mention, the flashlight you have has two different modes, strobe and basic. You can actually use strobe to keep away the older models! They always get disoriented when it comes to bright flashing lights._

_Heh, boy did I love those poor old characters. Did you ever hear of Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, Foxy. Oh yeah Foxy! Uh.. hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy! Your tazer may not work on him, I think the only way to keep him out of your office, if necessary anyways, would be to use the strobe mode on your flashlight. He's the crimson colored fox robot with a few torn areas. So keep an eye on him, and don't let him near you._

_Also, you may want to keep an eye on the music box. Uh, that puppet inside of it is kinda weird. It's too skinny to have an endoskeleton but can still move around freely. Just... if your end up alone sometime in the night and the music box starts playing, keep a close eye on it. _

_But I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

Well then, that was certainly fantastic. Looks like I have more questions to ask now," I said, sighing afterwards.

I checked the cameras and flipped it to the back room, there were four figures standing around along with Bonbon and TC. There was a purple rabbit thing without a proper face and no left arm... which was quite terrifying, there was a large tall bear who was fully put together, a yellow chicken like TC but without it's hands and it's jaw was unhinged and hung down. The last figure fit the description the phone guy told me, and I assumed it to be Foxy.

Suddenly the four of them started to move around, they even started to remove the animatronic suits. However the damages done to the rabbit seemed to stick with it, he had the entirety of his left arm severed and patched up. The Chicken was lucky enough to have it's hands.

The only one that hadn't removed it's suit was Foxy. But I needed to put my suspicions aside for now, as the phone guy stated to keep the box wound up.

I flipped over to the Prize Counter to find a second button on the touch screen. It said "Touch, to wind up music Box". So I did, and the timer that shown above it reset in seconds.

Turning the camera back to the supplies closet I found that they had all dispersed from the location with the exception of Foxy, who had been put in some kind of chain-mail straight jacket. He stared at the camera, almost as if he could see me through them. I froze, his eyes had shown pure, feral rage.

I quickly flipped the camera away to check on the puppet's timer to see if it had moved. Luckily it had not.

I put down the camera pad and sat back in my seat. I sighed and looked out into the dark hallway. And after hearing footsteps in that direction I grabbed my flashlight and shined it towards the source. The three figures from before stood in the hallway staring, no not even that, they were glaring at me. Though I had no reason to know why, I turned off my flashlight and checked the vents.

Staring into the right vent and turning on the light, I had moved my face to where it was just outside the shadow that had no light. When the light shined, it revealed Bonbon's face, mere centimeters away from mine.

I backed away slowly, her face went a light pink color. I smiled nervously at her.

"Sorry about that Bonbon, but what are you doing in the vent?" I asked, when suddenly I was lifted off the ground by my hoodie and pinned against the wall.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

I had closed my eyes and cringed, for the pain was overwhelming. But when I opened my eyes again I yelled out desperately.

"The night guard! And I'm sorry for whatever I did!" the grip on me loosened a bit. I opened my eyes to find the man with only one arm had pinned me.

"Then do your damn job." he said angrily, pointing to my seat. He let go of me and backed away.

"That's enough, Bonnie. Leave the poor boy alone, it was probably an accident. Right?" the woman, who had stepped out of the chicken costume asked me with a raised eyebrow.

By now I was rather lost, I had no idea what they were talking about. Nor did I know what to say, if I said the wrong thing I could very well say goodbye to my life itself.

"Looks like me and Fredrick have a knack for being the ones to apologize. My apologies for my company, mister..." the other man, who had gone out of the bear suit said to me, not knowing my name.

"Michael Greywitcher, I would say it's all okay... but I have no idea what's going on." I said in reply.

The one-armed man had lavender colored hair, and maroon eyes. He was wearing a lavender tuxedo that matched his hair, he also had a red bow tie. The other man was wearing a tuxedo as well, but his was brown, and the man had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow sundress, and had short yellow-blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I'm Freddy. And once again, I apologize. Bonnie, would you kindly explain to mister Greywitcher what he is being accused of?" Freddy asked the man with no arm.

"You tried to kiss my sister! What a perv!" Bonnie glared at me with red eyes, I backed away a bit.

"Listen, Bonnie? I swear to you that whole thing was an accident! She was too far back for me to see her and I leaned in to check, as opposed to using the camera, and there she was! If anything she's got more suspicion! I couldn't see HER but she could very well tell if there was something in her way!" I said, however this made Bonnie even angrier, and caused the woman to smirk.

"W-w-well..." Bonbon interjected."I couldn't see you because when I turned the corner you had just flicked the light on, it was shining in my eyes so I closed them."

"So it wasn't anybody's fault then!" the woman said, concluding the obvious.

"Not necessarily, Chica, if we hadn't taken up all the room in the hall she would've been able to go through the hall." Freddy said, addressing the woman's solution.

"Oh, well then I guess it was our fault then, sorry Bonbon. Sorry Silver." Chica said apologetically.

"Miss Chica, my name isn't Silver. It's Michael." I said, hoping she called me that on accident.

"It's either that, or Mikey. Take your pick!" she said with a confident smirk.

"Why a nickname Chica?" Freddy asked, pinching his chin.

"I heard somewhere, that if you give someone new a nickname you can become better friends! And this is certainly the first time we've seen this young boy, and we befriend him correct?"

"Where have I heard that before? '_Giving them a nickname will help you become better friends, faster_!' Hm... maybe it's just in my head." I quietly thought to myself. Speaking at e level where only I could hear myself.

"That makes no sense! That sounds like something a cheesy TV show character would say!" Bonnie said, still seemingly against my presence in the pizzeria.

"Chill Bonnie! I'll take him off your hands if you guys want!" TC said walking into the room. She wore a weird smile on her face, it was a smirk of sorts, but she was also drooling immensely. She was also once again wearing the pink bikini from yesterday night.

I quickly darted backwards away from her. And grabbed my tazer.

"Get away from me!" I said aiming the thing at TC, she stopped dead in her seductive tracks.

"Alright, TC. You can have him." Bonnie said, pulling the Tazer out of my hands.

I let out an audible gulping sound and sprinted to the right vent to get away. TC chased after me, but was stopped by Bonbon.

"Let me at him, PLEASE!" she shouted, at this point she seemed purely animalistic.

"He's had enough from you already. Leave him alone."

There was a low 'ooh' in the group, the only exception being me and Bonnie did not say it.

"Looks like Bonnie's gonna have to share his sister pretty soon!" Fredrick said walking in.

Bonnie sprinted at me, fully enraged. I crawled through the vent and out into the party room. But when I ran for the door, it was locked from the outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I continued to try and open the door.

"What did you do to my sister you piece of-"

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" I said falling to my knees."And PLEASE cut down on the cursing, I dislike it." I quietly spoke, Bonnie's grip on my arm tightened.

"Oh really? Well then, how about you tell me. Did you try to r*** my sister?! Why is she defending a little s*** like you?!"

"I don't know!"

His grip ever tightened on my ever weakening shoulder bone. Bonbon smashed down the door and pushed him away.

"That's enough! ALL OF YOU! I don't like him like that, but can't any of you see he's a bit overwhelmed right now?!" she asked, looking to the group behind her.

Both Bonnie and TC looked to the floor in shame.

I heard the phone ringing in the other room. The pain from the shoulder squeeze was gone and I stood up and wobbled over to the phone. This time picking it up instead of using the stupid speaker phone.

"_Hello? Hello?_"

"Yes? This is Michael from Freddy Fazbear's children's Pizzeria, how can I assist you-"

"_Oh god. Kid, how old are you?_"

"Not obliged to answer that sir, why do you ask?"

_"Listen to me, get the f*** out of there! Those things will kill you the second you let your guard down. No pun freaking intended._"

"Sir, this is my second shift here. I don't appreciate prank calls, or cursing-"

"_Fine fine. I forgot to mention in the recording that... well... something came up and the new Foxy animatronic hasn't arrived yet. We think that someone's done something with it._"

"And? What do you want from me? You want me to investigate it or something?"

"_Precisely! Could you? The company would greatly appreciate it!_"

"Sure, I guess. Where would I look?"

"_Check Kid's Cove or out in the back alley of the pizzeria, as far as we're aware the animatronic should've been in those two locations. But that's why we need you to check."_

"Okay then, I'll check after my shift ends. Sound good?" the phone just hung up. No answer.

"Who was it and what did they say?" Chica asked. They had all gathered around me while I hadn't noticed and were grouped like children, curious about what someone had brought them.

"No one, just a prank call."

"Who'd prank call you?" Fredrick asked me.

"Someone who apparently hates you guys. He's surprisingly got the same voice as that phone guy."

They all gasped and stared at me.

"Something wrong-"

"What did he say?!" Freddy asked, he now seemed rather enraged.

"He said for me to check behind the Pizzeria for Bonbon's friend Vixen! He said she hadn't arrived yet and wanted me to investigate!" I said fearfully. They all calmed down. But they now had worried looks on their faces rather than rage.

"Michael, Vixen isn't coming here till tomorrow. Don't do it." TC said, eyes still wide.

"I kinda have to though, it's my job to make sure this place, and you guys, are safe. If you want to join me, you can."

"How?!" Bonbon asked.

"Well, you can at least. TC's in a bikini, Freddy and Fredrick aren't too good in sunlight-"

"How'd you figure that?" Fredrick asked me.

"I can only assume. Tonight's call told me that." I was obviously lying, I had found out in the game that Freddy didn't do too well in the light."Anyways as I said, if I go outside with Chica it'll look like I'm out on a date with an older woman."

"Again, how'd you figure that?" Chica asked me.

"You're wearing make-up. And are dressed for a typical fancy date. And Bonnie will strangle me before I can even exit the building."

"True that, at least you're not stupid."

"He actually has a good point, if none of us go with him he'll be in danger. If one of us DOES go, Bonbon's the only one who can do so without raising suspicion." Freddy said nodding.

"But we'd need to hide her ears... oh! I've got the perfect thing!" Chica said running out of the room and down the hall.

"For a chick in a dress, she can book it!" Bonnie said proudly.

"Right... anyways how will I look normal? I have blue hair!" she said, pointing to her head.

"And I have dark grey hair. Your point?" I said answering her.

"AAAALRIGHT! Here Bonbon, put this over both of your ears!" Chica said arriving back from her little trip.

She handed Bonbon a light blue beret that matched her sweater. Bonbon put it on, and one could've sworn she was just a normal collage student!

"Wow, you look great in it!" I complimented her.

However, when she blushed I prepared for the worst. But when it never came I looked over to Bonnie, who was staring at me with, empty, black eyes.

"I'm gonna give you a shit ton of rules if you dare want to date my sister, you bitch!" he said, making Bonbon blush even worse. And for once made ME blush slightly.

"I-I a-a-already t-told you, Bonnie, I d-don't l-l-like him l-l-l-l-like t-t-that!" Bonbon stuttered, her blush worsening.

"LIES!" Chica shouted happily.

"Yup." Freddy agreed, crossing his arms.

"Even though he's clearly mine, I'm willing to share him with you, Bonbon." TC said, starting to drool once again.

"I must agree with Chica, your actions from yesterday when TC tied him down had already proved to me you had some sort of feelings for him." Fredrick added cheerfully.

Bonnie's glare was gone, or more accurately, his pupils were gone. Leaving nothing but pitch black in his eyes.

"I'm just gonna end this, what are the rules?" I asked, wanting to get through this. They would torture poor Bonbon if she just left and avoided the subject.

"You dare to ask motherfucker? Fine. Rule number one! You have to worship her and respect her on a daily basis. Rule number two! No sex! Rule number three! If you so much as touch another girl I will tear you limb from limb."

"That last one isn't a rule, it's a threat. Second, I'm not planning on having sex with your sister, or any of you for that matter. And that first one is easily manageable. After all, there's a lot to compliment her about." I said gesturing to her.

Bonnie's glare couldn't worsen so it stayed as it was. Bonbon's blush deepened once again, and TC stared at her with jealousy. Freddy, Fredrick and Chica just sported hearty grins.

Eventually everything calmed down. The older siblings had left back to the supplies closet and Fredrick went back to the front stage, dragging TC with him. Leaving me and Bonbon.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry." I said to her. She looked at me as if I were the stupidest person she had ever seen.

"For what? Exactly? Humiliating me in front of everyone? Ruining any possible friendly interactions with my brother?"

"That was hardly humiliating, if you ask me, or any normal person, they'd be very happy to be the center of attention. But yeah, sorry for making you go through that. I wasn't thinking straight at the time, but..." I trailed off.

Bonbon had a slightly angry look on he face at this point, I didn't know whether to say it or not. But she broke my silence of thought.

"But what?" she asked.

"Well... you see... I wasn't exactly lying when I said... that there was a lot to compliment you about..."

Both of our faces went beet red. Mine because I'd never complimented a girl before, as I said before I've always been focused on my education and was taught at a young age to avoid that type of relationship till I had graduated collage.

"Y-y-you m-mean it?" she asked me shyly. I nodded and looked to the floor in shame. However, when she walked up to me and hugged me, I was quite surprised.

"Okay then, let's go see what this guy was trying to tell me about." I said, laughing nervously and backing away from her.

"R-right!"

I checked the clock for the time, it was barely 4 AM. I had no idea what I was going to do. Bonbon, however, could go and enjoy the company of her brother and friends.

I couldn't go with her since I had to monitor the cameras and make sure that music box stayed on. I also wanted to keep an eye on Foxy, just in case something were to happen.

"On second thought... it's a bit early. You should go and enjoy your time with everyone. I'm sure it's been a long time since you've seen each other in a while." I said to her, I didn't want to keep her from enjoying herself. Though she looked at me with a slightly worried face."I'll be fine, I've got this if TC happens to... 'drop by."

I twirled my tazer in my hand. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek and walked away. Leaving me to myself and my insanely red blush. I sat there with an absolutely dumbstruck face.

But, realizing I needed to focus, I shook it off and checked the prize corner camera.

I wound up the the music box and looked around in the camera. I flashed my light into it, and lo and behold, the puppet thing was there. Sitting on the side of the box like and swinging it's feet. It then looked up at me in the camera like Foxy had.

But unlike the feral expression of Foxy, it's was playful smile. But not the friendly, child-like playful smile. It was the sickening smile you'd see on a murderer as they were about to kill someone. It was horrifying.

I wound the box up one more time before flipping the camera over to Foxy. But his face had changed, in fact I could not see his face. His body was twitching back and forth, right and left, and all over the place. Like he was trying to get out of the straight jacket, but to no avail.

Then I realized something, that puppet thing can leave and go anywhere if I don't watch him. And one of the many things he can do is release Foxy, and that'd definitely cause me some trouble.

I quickly flipped the camera back to the prize counter and wound up the box once again, I flashed my light and saw the puppet holding a sign. It read '_let's play a game, human. You have to find me using the cameras and if you manage to find and stop me before I go through all the rooms in the pizzeria, I won't unleash that dreaded fox upon you. I will go through each and every room except the rooms your friends are not in once this music box goes off at 6 AM. If you manage to find me twice I will return to my box, if not... you die.'_

I flinched after finishing it. My eyes went wide as the button to wind up the music box vanished. I quickly rolled the camera over to where everyone was, TC, Chica and Bonbon were near the show stage giggling about something beyond me, Freddy Fredrick and Bonnie were in the main hall chatting and laughing. So those two locations were crossed out of my mind. I watched the clock.

5 AM. My shift was almost over, and I was, at present terrified for my life. I flipped over to the prize corner, the puppet was already gone. I quickly flipped through the cameras, and found it in one of the party rooms. It smiled at me through the camera. I glared back at it as the camera blacked out.

I quickly flipped through the cameras again, this time barely catching him standing next to Foxy. This time he pulled a sign out of thin air saying '_Good job, you made it this time. But I'll make sure to make the next three nights a living hell for you, that's a given._'

I clenched my teeth and slumped over in my seat. I heard casual footsteps approached my office, I grabbed my flashlight and flicked it on. I then waved towards Bonbon, Chica and TC who were approaching.

I heard a loud thumping to my right and looked over to see Bonnie, making his way through the vent. He exited the vent and glared at me.

"Hey Silver!" Chica said happily. I still didn't find that nickname too endearing. I even found it rather insulting.

"I'd actually prefer Mikey at this point. Please?" I asked her hopefully.

"Good boy, Mikey it is!"

"Hi, Mikey." TC approached me slowly. Smiling seductively.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my tazer and shot her. She fell to the ground twitching and I grinned.

"Don't freaking underestimate me, chicken! I've just about had enough of you and your sexual antics!" I said, glaring. Bonbon stepped closer to me, pushing her shoulder against mine.

Bonnie glared at me and I aimed the tazer at him. He flinched and jumped backwards.

"Are you okay, Michael?" Bonbon asked me softly.

"I'm fine, just a bit jumpy. I find this place to be rather lonely when I'm-" I cut myself off. True before the Puppet started his little 'game' I was rather lonely.

What I had only experienced in less than a few minutes they had experienced for more than two years...

"When you're what?" Chica asked me, curiously.

"Never mind, should we go?" I asked Bonbon, who nodded in reply."First things first, I have to check Kid's Cove since it's camera doesn't seem to be working." I said, she nodded and followed me through the pizzeria.

We eventually reached Kid's Cove and I stared at the door. It had a sign on it that shown it's title in purple letters. I opened the door and walked in, turning my flashlight on.

"Michael, you can turn the lights on now that the pizzeria has power." Bonbon said to me, gesturing to a light switch.

"I'm guessing they activated the fuse box early yesterday?" Bonbon nodded in reply. I walked over and switched the lights on. The place was rather clean compared to the other areas in the building the floors looked like they had recently been mopped and the walls looked to have been cleaned.

The chairs and table were organized symmetrically and the carpeted area with a small play structure looked brand new.

"Curious..." I said looking around.

"What is?"

"The rest of the building looks like it was left to rot, yet this place is perfectly clean as if it's residence had just left not even minutes before we arrived." I said walking around. I pulled out my tazer.

I approached the miniature play structure, which actually could have hidden a certain animatronic behind it. And when I turned the corner I was met with a sight of pure, and odd, prettiness.

There, hiding behind the structure, was a beautiful young woman who looked only a year younger than me. She wore a white tank-top and a bright pink blouse over it, and she had a skirt just like Bonbon's but pink, she had hot pink hair and amber golden eyes.

I immediately dropped my tazer out of stupidity and she stared at me. Before I could say anything she quickly ran out of the room screaming. Bonbon approached me and giggled.

"Looks like we've found our culprit, what're you laughing about?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Would it have helped if I told you she was shy with strangers?"

"Nah, it's totally not that important. Thanks for helping me keep her calm." I said with extreme sarcasm. She giggled at me and I let out a huff as we proceeded out of Kid's Cove.

"You're very welcome." she responded.

We followed the girl down the main hall. Surprisingly, she was running towards my office of all places. I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or she was trying to alert the guard of 'intruders'.

I could only imagine the look on her face when she realized that _I_ was the security guard. This certainly would be an interesting story to tell.

When we entered the office we found the girl hugging her knees behind my security guard chair. Though I never mentioned this, the chair was actually a really comfortable recliner! But, I shall not brag about it.

I slowly approached the girl, hoping not to scare her again.

"Hey there, why are you hiding back there?" I asked gently.

"I came here to find the security guard, but he's not here. What did you do to the guard?!" she asked. She had a rather cute voice, compared to the others she actually sounded more human, not that Bonbon or TC did not. It just seemed that way in my opinion. From what my information that I picked up tells me, she was the one who used to take care of toddlers at the old pizzeria location.

"Nothing, silly. I'm the security guard!"

"Prove it!"

"Would a normal person walk around a pizzeria, with a tazer?" I asked her

"Well, no... but..."

"But?"

"I'm sorry! I tend to panic sometimes, I hope you can forgive me!"

Bonbon jumped into the conversation, literally she jumped right between me and the girl.

"Vixen! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed happily. The girl let off a gleaming smile at the sight of someone familiar.

"Bonbon! Finally someone I recognize!" she said. The two then exchanged a tight hug and began chatting.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, but with no result. I tried once again, and yet again no positive result. I sighed and started to walk out of the office, before a thought crossed my mind.

'_What if that puppet tries something?! I can't stop him if I don't have control over the cameras! And if Foxy gets lose... oh no Foxy!_' I darted back into the office to check the cameras, and surprisingly, not startling the two girls who resided there.

Quickly, I flipped the camera back to the supply closet. Foxy was still there, but he was no longer chained. I froze. He was unchained and out of his suit, revealing a man who appeared to be around thirty with dark red facial features and short hair. And despite being unchained, he didn't move at all. He sat there, as if he were waiting for someone to open the door. His eyes quickly shot up to the camera, to me.

His endearing cheer filled gaze sent chills down the back of my neck. It was honestly the most terrifying feeling I'd ever felt in my entire life. But I've been having a lot of those lately.

He picked up a note pad that was left on the ground near where he was chained. He took out a pen from his pants and began to write something on it. Once finished, he turned it around towards me, as if to have me read it.

"_Hello there, how are you?_" the text was, oddly enough, neatly written in cursive handwriting you'd expect from someone of a high status. And his face seemed to hint towards the curiousness behind the question.

However, I had no way of answering him. He somehow realized this and pinched his chin. He then pointed upwards as if some kind of genius idea had sparked in his mind. He pointed to me, then attempted to point to the desk.

I observed it's contents. There was my tazer, my phone(that I rarely used), my guard hat, that I neglected to wear, and my flashlight. I looked back, he was grabbing and using the notebook he had as if it were some kind of phone.

Next he showed me a number, I tried my best to figure out what he was trying to have me do. I reached for my phone and entered the number he had written down. Then I put two and two together to create the oh so lovely number four. I sent a questioning text to the number given.

And when he started twitching about like he was having a seizure, I had figured out what was going on. I turned to Bonbon and attempted once again to get her attention.

"Yes Michael?"

"Is it possible for you guys to receive... texts?" I asked slowly.

"'texts'?" she asked curiously. I was hoping for an answer, not another question.

"Never mind, I'll ask Freddy or Bonnie." I said passing it off.

"Why my brother? You don't hate him?" she asked sounding very worried.

"No, think of it as a friendly fight, over possession of... well, you." I said pointing to her sheepishly.

She quickly put on a deep blush and looked down. I chuckled and Vixen stared. She had no idea what was going on, but I thought of explaining it another time.

I looked back at the camera. Foxy had written another message for me.

"_You get it?_" I nodded to his question, he put on a very cheesy grin and sat back down. I actually smiled back at him.

But one thing I couldn't get even out of the back of my head, was how he was able to see me through the cameras. Did it have something to do with his eyes? Even with the feral look gone, whenever he looked into the cameras his eyes would glow a strange green color.

I turned off the camera and sat back in my seat. I felt a suspicious hand on my leg. I quickly reached for my tazer, thinking it was TC trying something again. But when it wasn't I was actually surprised.

It was actually Bonbon, in some odd attempt at getting my attention. I looked up at her and smiled. She leaned forward slowly, and planted a kiss directly on my lips. And let me say this, it was heavenly. Her soft lips pressed against mine in a way that could only be described as perfection. She pulled away slowly, leaving me absolutely breathless.

"Thanks. There's your reward." she said seductively, which is something I never thought she'd be able to pull off. Up until now I thought TC was the only one able to do it the right way.

"Reward for what?"

"For all the compliments. And you know, just because." she said, giving me a cute and sexy wink.

"Wow Bonbon! That was awesome! MY TURN!"

My eyes widened at Vixen's statement. I ducked under the assault of the crazed fox girl. I then back away from my seat slowly.

"Hold on, you don't even know who I am yet..."

"Okay then, hi there! My name if Vixen, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

I wasn't sure whether this girl had a sense of humor, or no common sense at all. Probably the ladder. But one things for sure, this made Bonbon VERY upset.

"Vixen, could you not?" she asked, Vixen let out a whine of annoyance.

"No, you got to kiss someone. Now it's my turn!"

"Why don't you kiss someone like Bonnie? Or Freddy?!" she had knocked me over and was on top of me.

Both me and Bonbon went wide eyed at the sudden show of force for something so dumb. Vixen then answered my question by slowly moving herself around in strange ways. Which was almost reminiscent of TC.

"Because that's just wrong! I mean, they're my cousin! And you're the only one besides that puppet guy I'm not related to!"

"Please don't, I'll die!" I said, I heard footsteps, no, I heard full out sprinting!

I immediately knew who it was, Bonnie. And the bringer of my death.

"DO IT! I DARE YOU! DO IT AND I'LL END YOU!"

"Vixen, I'm begging you here. Please don't kiss me."

"Bonnie will not lay a hand on him!" Bonbon shouted.

"I SAID I WOULD KILL HIM IF HE KISSED ANOTHER GIRL, AND HE AGREED!"

The two went into an intense argument. Meanwhile, Vixen was trying to move in closer by shift her weight multiple times. But little did anybody besides me, and likely Vixen, realize, was that the way she was moving around on top of me was doing something, somewhere, and it would likely be the end of me.

"Pucker up, big boy!" Vixen said performing her statement and proceeding with the kiss.

"NOOOO!" Me, Bonbon, and Bonnie all shouted in unison. Now I remembered why the Boss gave me 'That' on the first night.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? Did you enjoy chapter 2 as much as chapter 1? I sure hope so. I kinda had to skim through it since it is so late where I am, and I have school in the morning... derp.<strong>

**As I said before the chapter, two updates a month is rare on my part. Don't expect them, cause I'd prefer not to disappoint you by saying I'm positively gonna post twice a month. However, I thought since this month is the first month of the chapter, and the fact we're approaching the second year I've been an author, I decided to work double time.**

**But with an upcoming history assessment I won't have time to write chapter 3 so casually. So expect an update sometime after the 15th of next month. And if I manage my time wisely, there may be a double update.**

**You may or may not have noticed the odd list at the top there listing all the genders. I have two things to say about that, 1 Balloon Boy will not be a girl in case you're wondering, and 2 he will not be in the story at all. Yeah I really dislike Balloon Boy. But who doesn't? It's BILLY!**

**Bonbon: Watch your language!**

**Michael: Yeah man, there might be kids reading this!**

**... Fine. Anyways readers, I'll be off now. See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I've recently come to a decision about all of my stories. That decision being a schedule.**

**I won't be updating any stories until late May. This is due to school and troubles in my family. **

**The first story to be updated then will be my story: The Grimm with a Heart on the 25th, next I will update Only Five Nights on the 1st of June, then my Minecraft story When War Cries on June 21st, and finally my Pokemon story, The Journey, also on the 21st.**

**So, while I'm away, I will probably try to pre-write some stuff beforehand. I already have two and a half chapters prepared for The Grimm with a Heart and am working on Only Five Nights as well.**


End file.
